Merlin and the Big Blue Box Abandoned
by Arrow'Nash
Summary: My second Fanfic! Yay! A crossover between Doctor Who and Merlin. Includes my OC. How will Merlin react when he finds a blue box? Who is this mysterious man following The Doctor? and can Arrow gain Arthur's trust when someone close is kidnapped? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I had a good idea for a crossover fanfic and wrote it down. I know it's my second fanfic ever and also the second one I've started in two days but don't worry I will update whenever I can and I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Merlin, No Copyright Infringement intended! ^_^**

I twirl in my new dress provided by the TARDIS. Its red velvet and drapes over my curves nicely. It's vaguely low cut and shows off my cleavage, this, I decide, is the best part. It's beautiful, I think to myself. 'What do you think?' I ask the Doctor. He laughs and leads me to the TARDIS doors. 'You look fine! Don't worry!' He says as he takes my arm and we step out of the doors into a deserted street. 'Where is everybody?' I enquire. The Doctor simply starts walking off in a random direction and soon we find ourselves in a bustling street. I look up at the massive castle that isn't very far off. I realise that we are in the poorer side of town.

'Oh Doctor! It's beautiful! It's all turrety and castley and oooh… check him out!' I said pointing at a man in knight's armour, surrounded by other men with armour. He was tall with broad shoulders and tousled blonde hair. I caught his eye and smiled like a schoolgirl with a crush. He smiled back, said something to his knight friends and walked over to us. I elbowed the Doctor who was standing next to me, eyes closed, arms spread wide and breathing deeply.

The blonde haired knight bowed and kissed my hand. 'Hello, my Lady. May I enquire to who you and your friend are?' I grinned and was about to tell him when the Doctor whipped out his Psychic Paper. The knight's sparkling blue eyes widened slightly before he hurriedly said, 'I am curious as to why you came on foot, but no matter. Let me take you to my father.' The knight took off towards the castle and The Doctor followed in step. I mentally shrugged and ran off after them. 'His father?' I whispered into The Doctor's ear. He did a double take and then giggled in a very Doctorish way. 'Arrow, do you not know who this is? Huh. Arrow Sincelia Nash, meet Prince Arthur of Camelot'

_Meanwhile, in the shadows, a man was watching. His eyes glowed red and then gold as he watched the two strangers follow the Prince. He whispered a few words and then stepped back into the darkness._

**There, that's chapter one! Who is this mystery man? How will Uther react at these two strangers? Find out… in Chapter two! When I've written it that is ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I know it's been absolutely ages since I've updated but, here you go! It's the next instalment of Merlin and the Big Blue Box you can thank my best friend Jess and Dayna, and of course Jack, more commonly referred to as Merlin the Hamster who would look great in that big red hat that Merlin wears XD (You know who you are!) for threatening me until I uploaded it hehe. Finally: I don't own Merlin or Doctor Who. I guess I'll just stick to writing about them (in still a very non-owny way!) well here you go: Theme Music!**

I curtseyed and The Doctor bowed as we came face to face with the legendary King Uther. 'What may I do for you, King Smith and your ward, Lady Nash?' A giggle escaped my lips and I coughed to try and cover it up. The Doctor nudged me in the ribs, 'Oh, we're just visiting! We heard this was a nice Kingdom with nice people and Lady Nash here was very eager at coming to see Prince Arthur. So we thought we'd come on down and see what a kind and just king you are!' I was blushing profusely as Arthur caught my eye and gave me a devilish smile. King Uther's face lit up, 'I am extremely flattered. We shall make sure your stay is a pleasant one. My son, Prince Arthur shall take you to your rooms.' He beckoned to his son who stood up from his throne and strode past us, winking at me as he passed. I whispered angrily into The Doctor's ear, 'Thanks a lot. You know me; I'm the worst liar in the world! Now I have a prince on my heels and as nice as that is,' I added an afterthought in my mind- and as cute as he is, 'I am definitely not interested!' The Doctor simply chuckled and carried on walking up the stone staircase we were being led up.

We were at the top of the incredibly large staircase, waiting while Arthur was hunting for somebody. After some minutes he returned with a skinny man with big ears and short raven black hair. I blushed, like I do when I see any attractive guy. I definitely have to sort this out. Arthur let go of the man's jacket and said to us, 'This Merlin.' I was shocked. I was under the impression that Merlin was a really old magic dude. Huh, guess not. 'He is my manservant and during your stay he will see to your every need. Merlin, show them to their rooms.' Arthur then stormed off. Merlin watched him walk away and sighed, turning to us he said 'This way you're Majesty, Milady.' Merlin then set off. I nudged The Doctor and pointed at Merlin. 'Isn't he the really old magic dude?' I asked. The Doctor grinned a very Doctorish grin, 'That, my dear, is a complete and utter piece of cheese! Merlin is actually a young man. As you can see, he only looks old in later life!' I shook my head frustratedly and carried on walking.

The Doctor was in the room next to me but I was too busy spinning around my new room to care. A King-sized four poster bed stood majestically against a wall at the other end of the room with tall wooden posts and purple covers embroidered with what I suspected was the Penn dragon crest. I ran and jumped onto it and flopped down, my head on a couple of exceptionally plumfy pillows. I found my thoughts drifting back to Arthur's manservant Merlin. I found him rather cute in a weird sort of way. He wasn't outright handsome like Arthur but he was attractive for sure. I smirked to myself. I doubted Merlin could see to _that_ need. A knock on the door broke my rather steamy daydream, 'Come in!' I yelled and to my embarrassment, the man himself Merlin appeared in the doorway with a tray of fruit and cheese. I jumped up, took the tray from his hands and set it on the table. I thrust my hand at Merlin. 'My name is Arrow Sincelia Nash, nice to meet you!' He shook my hand, 'Merlin.' He replied and grinned at me. I felt my heart flutter. 'Can you show me some magic then?' Merlin looked scared and stuttered something about not knowing what I was talking about. 'But aren't you like, Arthur's advisor. Do you have a staff?' Before he could answer any of my questions The Doctor burst in looking rather angry. 'Arrow, a word please.' He said politely through gritted teeth. He pointed at the door and pushed a rather confused looking Merlin through it. The Doctor turned to me, 'What were you thinking? Didn't you hear? He's Prince Arthur, not King Arthur so Merlin obviously isn't his advisor! On top of that, this is a time when magic is forbidden!' he put his hands on his face. 'Just try and be a bit more careful what you say, ok? Oh and one more thing. Don't get involved and change the past. Bad things happen, trust me.' I had no idea what he was talking about and asked him. He simply looked at me, shook his head and said, 'Don't play innocent! You fancy anything in trousers. He is most definitely wearing trousers.'

**Well there it is. Review please! Even if it's a mean one I'm all up for constructive criticism. Next update should be vaguely soon, but in the meantime keep reviewing and reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I got a plot bunny, so heres a quick update! It's not very long but I hope you like it anyway! **

_The man crept through the shadows that welcomed him and engulfed any trace of his existence. The guards marched past without even the slightest idea that anything was amiss. The man smiled, a smile that would chill you to the bone if ever it was directed at you. The man ran silently through the alleyways until he reached his destination. The big blue box stood before him._

**I know, I know. It isn't very long but im working on the next chapter right now! What will happen when Arrow goes on a horse ride into the woods? Something. Something scary. **** So keep reading and reviewing!**


End file.
